Tied Together With a Smile
by livelikenotomorrow
Summary: Lily Evans had barely been Head Girl for a month when she found out that she was pregnant. Considering the added stress of N.E.W.T.s, and dealing with James Potter, she's doing fairly well. Now if she can just find the father of her child... and punch him in the face.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inspiration for the title came from the song "Tied Together With a Smile", by the lovely Miss Taylor Swift, who sadly I am not. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, but I'm proud (or not, depending on the day) to say that the story's mine.

* * *

Chapter One

_Merlin. What is that pounding in my head? It feels like someone is smacking my head as hard as they possibly can, with a beater's bat. I'm not a damn bludger!_

Slowly, I open my eyes, ready to make a grab for my wand and hex the holder of the bat into oblivion. But nobody's there, and my wand's missing. In fact, my bedside table seems to have disappeared altogether.

_That doesn't make any sense, I used a semi-permanent sticking charm after the last time it managed to "walk away", no doubt with the help of those bloody marauders. Not that I could ever prove anything._

Bolting upright, I hit my head on an unfamiliar headboard, making my headache a million times worse. Struggling to ignore the constant throbbing in my head, I squint at the things around me. Light is just starting to peak through the curtains of a window, illuminating my surroundings, and hurting my eyes. Once my eyes adjust, I'm even more disoriented, if possible, because I have no idea where in the world I am. I know that I'm somewhere in Scotland, and somewhere inside the castle where I live 3/4 of the year, but beyond that I have no clue. Brightest witch our age my ass.

_Okay, think Lily. The bed hangings, what color are they? They'll tell you which house you've ended up in... Great, they're black. Because that's so helpful. Okay, well there are clothes on the floor. Never mind, those are just mine from last night... Hold the phone, if my clothes are on the floor, what am I wearing?_

I glance down, praying that I'll magically see my favorite flannel pajama pants, and oversized t-shirt. But instead, my worst fears are confirmed - I'm naked. I, Lily Marie Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, am naked, alone, and hung over, with no idea where I am, or how the hell I got here. My parents would be so proud.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short, but I felt like it had to end where it ended. The other chapters I have planned will get progressively longer, I promise. Whether you liked it or not, please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inspiration for the title came from the song "Tied Together With a Smile", by the lovely Miss Taylor Swift, who sadly I am not. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, but I'm proud (or not, depending on the day) to say that the story's mine.

* * *

Becoming aware of an aching between my legs, I desperately try to remember what happened the night before, while trying to keep myself from hyperventilating.

_Breath,__Lily,__breathe.__Thereʼs __a __logical __explanation __for __everything. __Sure __youʼre __a __witch,__so __the__"logical"__explanation __might __be __a __tad __unusual, __but __youʼve __dealt __with __worse. __Just __put __your __clothes __from __last __night __back __on, __look __for __your __wand, __and __take __it __from __there._

My clothes arenʼt far from the mysterious bed Iʼve found myself in, but I barely make it two steps before I sit back down. My head was already spinning, but I got up too quickly, making my head feel like itʼs about to explode._Lovely._ I wait a few moments before getting back up, anxious to get clothes on, but not wanting to collapse, and go over to where my clothes are in a pile on the ﬂoor. After more accidentally inﬂicted pain, and much cursing, I ﬁnd my wand in one of my boots. _What __else __did __I __do __last __night? _Deciding that it will have to do until I can shower, I cast a quick scourgify over my whole body. Tying my hair back, I take a deep breath and open the door.

Possibly the most bizarre sight in the world greets me, leaving me even more confused than before. Iʼm in an enormous, circular room with hallways and doors, leading elsewhere, lining the walls. That in and of itself isnʼt extraordinary, but there are house elves everywhere, cleaning up what had obviously been a party to remember. Iʼd only ever seen house elves in books before, being the muggleborn that I am, and I canʼt stop staring at both the elves and the remaining party debris. It must have been one hell of a party to make the mess that it did.

Noticing me standing there, one of the elves comes up to me and asks, "Can Sherbet be helping you with anything, Miss?"

Grateful for the offer, I respond quickly. "Could you please tell me where we are?"

"Of course Miss, we is being in the Come and Go Room."

"Iʼm sorry, the Come and Go Room?" I ask, never having heard of it before.

"Yes Miss, also known as the Room of Requirement."

Finally understanding, I say, "Okay, thank you Sherbet. Could you please tell me which door will let me leave the Room of Requirement?"

"The exit is being right there, Miss," she replies, pointing to a door to my left. I start to head towards the indicated door, but she speaks again, asking, "Will Miss be needing anything else from Sherbet?"

It takes all the self-control I possess not to sprint for the door, and instead reply, "No Sherbet, thank you for your help," without sounding aggravated.

She bows her head to me before returning to her task, and I stand there for a moment, all thoughts of my current predicament replaced with thoughts of how adorable and polite house elves are. The moment is gone all too quickly though, and I begin to feel my pain and discomfort more keenly. I make a beeline for the door, anxious to escape and try to forget everything. I ﬁnally reach the door, and Iʼm about to turn the handle, when I hear a voice behind me say, "Hello love, where might you be going so early?"

I pause brieﬂy, before responding shakily, "It isnʼt anybodyʼs business but my own where Iʼm going, or when I choose to go there, so if youʼll exc-"

"Oh come on Lilypad, is that any way to talk to your favorite marauder?"

I whip around, confused. Standing there, mischievous twinkle in his eye and all, is Sirius Black. _And __youʼre __surprised __why, __Lily? __You __know __full __well __that __anytime __thereʼs __a __party, __Sirius __is __at __the __center __of __everything. __You __were __just __worried __youʼd __ﬁnd __James __Potter __standing __there __because __heʼs __the __bane __of __your __existence __and __the __biggest __prat __in __the __world. __Yes, __thatʼs __right. __But __wait, __why __would __Sirius __be __there __the __morning __after __a __party? __Surely __heʼd __want __to __get __as __far __away as possible, __from __whoever __he __shagged __last __night__. __Well, __heʼs __here __now, __and __I __suppose __providing __alcohol __for __every __party __at __Hogwarts __gives __him __the __right __to __hang __around __creepily __the __next __morning. __No, __not __creepily, __Iʼm __just __on __edge. __Who __wouldnʼt __be __though? __Iʼm __reacting __like __anyone __else __would. __Iʼve __done __nothing __wrong. __Shit. __Heʼs __talking __again, __snap __out __of __it. _

"-tell James, but really Lily? Come on, youʼre better than this. Sleeping with some random bloke at a party?" he continues, oblivious to my lack of attentiveness.

"Wait, what?" I exclaim, ﬁnally grasping the meaning of his words.

"I said, ʻI never thought Iʼd see THE Lily Evans, Head Girl extraordinaire, walking - no, running - in shame. I wonʼt tell James, but really Lily? Come on, youʼre better than this. Sleeping with some random bloke at a party?ʼ" he repeats calmly. "I would have gotten farther, but you interrupted me."

"Well I am oh so sorry for interrupting the great Sirius Black while he lectures me about sleeping with people at parties. Hypocritical much?" I reply scathingly. He tries to interrupt me, but instead I continue, my voice rising. "Whoʼs to say I slept with anyone, hmm? You? And another thing, itʼs no business of Potterʼs what I do, let alone who I do it with. If he interferes with my life one more time, Iʼll curse his manly bits right off!". Fuming by now, I glare at him, daring him to contradict me.

But instead of rising to my silent challenge, his expression changes from Sirius to serious, and he just asks, "What happened, Lily?"

And just like that, Iʼm no longer mad at him and I tell him everything. Sirius and I have a really odd relationship, which even our friends donʼt always understand. A friendship developed between us over the years, as Sirius started to mature, and his best mate didnʼt. Every time Potter was a git to me, heʼd send Sirius to apologize for him. Or at least thatʼs how Sirius tells it, and I never can tell if heʼs telling the truth or not. He however, being the excellent liar and trickster that he is, can always tell if somethingʼs off with my reaction or mood. Then he will invariably make me feel better, before running off to report back to his fellow marauder. Who knows what he tells him, but I let it go because I actually enjoy Siriusʼ company most of the time. And our friendship continues, largely in part because his best mate will be nicer for a day or so after an incident, then go back to being a complete tosser, and he gets sent to console me again. But we both know that if it came down to choosing between me and Potter, heʼd choose Potter, so I can never bring myself to trust him completely. But then again, who would? He is still Sirius Black after all.

As I tell him my tale, I look everywhere but at his face, ashamed of both what I can and canʼt remember. When I ﬁnish my story, I meet ﬁnally his eyes, expecting him to either make fun of me and laugh, or deliver another lecture. Instead he does neither, and says, "Thereʼs a hangover potion in the bottom drawer of Jamesʼ bedside table that should help with your headache, and maybe help you remember more from last night. Since you two share the Head dormitories, itʼll be less conspicuous then coming and getting some of mine from Gryfﬁndor Tower. Take it, take a hot shower, and go to bed. Itʼs Saturday, so you have all of tomorrow to ﬁnish McGonagallʼs essay, if it isnʼt done already."

Completely taken aback by how well thought out his plan is, I just stare at him, still processing everything. Realizing Iʼm not quite up to snuff this morning, Sirius speaks again. "Lily. Go. You need to get in and out of Jamesʼ room before he gets back from- before he gets back. He may love you and all, but you still donʼt want to get caught going through his things."

The last comment jerks me back to reality, and I roll my eyes at how he constantly claims that his best mate "loves" me. I give him a hug anyways though, and manage a quick "thank you Sirius!" before running out the door, and down the hall, towards the Head dormitories.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to post! I just got back from being in Europe for a month, and I didn't have any way to post while I was gone. This chapter's longer, but I still consider it kinda short, so let me know what you think about the length. Thank you to my lovely beta, Anne, and thank you to Susy Q. for your review! Until next time, Abby :)


End file.
